narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Plot of the Arata Expedition
Synopsis Thirteen years before the start of the series, rampaged throughout the slaughtering countless shinobi and families; along with Andrea Arata and Eiji Kurama. The Great Snake God, Orochimaru, raised the offspring of the two, Amaya Arata, to become a tool to utilize when called upon. She eventually has four children in various locations; of whom she leaves for . The children, after their mother's departure, seek to socially change the world. But in such dramatically different ways. The Arata Expedition The plot of The Arata Expedition will be told roughly over the course of 123 chapters or sections; this number is subject to change. These chapters will tell the stories of various characters, and the events will be told almost simultaneously. There will also be approximately 23 arcs. Southern Hideout Arc Southern Hideout Arc (南アジトアーク, Minami ajitoāku), will be the first arc in the series. It will be told in chapters 1 to 5. This arc is followed by . This arc is followed by Kusa and Land of Demons Unification Arc. In chronological relation to the canon, this arc takes place about the same time as . Kusa and Land of Demons Unification The Kusa and Land of Demons Unification (KUSAと悪魔の土地統一, KUSA to akuma no tochi tōitsu), will be the second arc in the series. It will be told in chapters 6 to 12. This arc is preceded by Southern Hideout Arc and followed by Hoshi Election. Hoshi Election The Hoshi Election (ホシ選挙, Hoshi senkyo), will be the second arc in the series. It will be told in chapters 13 to 15. This arc is preceded by Kusa and Land of Demons Unification and followed by Land of Tea. Land of Tea (Arc) The Land of Tea (茶の土地,Cha no tochi), will be the third arc in the Expedition I. It will be told in chapters 16 to 19. This arc is preceded by Hoshi election and followed by Country Elite Competition. In chronological relation to the canon, this arc takes place about a week after the . Country Elite Competition (Arc) The Country Elite Competition (カントリーエリート大会, Kantorīerīto taikai), known as the Country Elite Preliminaries (カントリーエリート前置き, Kantorīerīto maeoki) and the Country Elite Finals (カントリーエリート決勝, Kantorīerīto kesshō) will be an arc in the Expedition I. This arc sees the elites from several shinobi countries battle it out mercilessly in an exam held in . It will be told in chapters 20 to 25. This arc is preceded by . This arc is preceded by Land of Tea and followed by Revenge for Son Gōku. In chronological relation to the canon, this arc takes place around the same time as the . Revenge for Son Gōku The Revenge for Son Gōku {孫悟空のための復讐, Songokū no tame no fukushū), will be an arc in Expedition I. It will be told in chapters 26 to 30. This arc is preceded by Country Elite Competition and followed by Concealment of the Byakūgan. Concealment of the Byakūgan The Concealment of the Byakūgan (白眼の隠蔽, Hakugan no inpei), will be an arc in Expedition I. It will be told in chapters 31 to 36. This arc is preceded by Revenge for Son Gōku and followed by Shimogakure Negotiation. Shimogakure Negotiation (Arc) The Shimogakure Negotiation (Shimogakureネゴシエーション, Shimogakure negoshiēshon), will be an arc in Expedition I. It will be told in chapters 37 to 41. This arc is preceded by Shimogakure Negotiation. Trivia *Andrea Arata and Eiji Kurama were killed in their struggle against Orochimaru. Amaya Arata was twelve at the time. *The Country Elite Competition was designed to resemble the Chūnin Exams. Although there are multiple major differences, it includes exclusively shinobi, there are more phases in the exam, and also of course the location of the exam.